


over the glowing hill, i will conquer

by timetoboldlygo



Series: bodhicassian week [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/pseuds/timetoboldlygo
Summary: cassian was used to undercover work. but he'd never had to do it following someone else's lead. but bodhi was the one mistaken for a prince, not cassian.





	over the glowing hill, i will conquer

**Author's Note:**

> bodhicassian week day 5! very LOOSEly based on the prompt, i'll admit but whatever! title from "queen of peace" by florence + the machine

They really hadn’t even known about the ball. Cassian had only come to this planet only to curate a new contact, a Jedhan man, and Bodhi was only there because Cassian didn’t take risks if he didn’t have to. And it worked, of course, Bodhi and the man started chatting in Jedhan like a dream, the man was looking much more comfortable, and he also gave Bodhi an old Jedhan recipe.

“What did he say?” Cassian said, as the man moved. Another successful component to his vast web of resources.

“He said there’s an Imperial ball here tonight,” Bodhi said absently.

A _ball_. Where nobles and royals and officers would all mingle. Cassian has been all of those things before, could likely convincingly do it again. “Think of the intel,” he said beseechingly, and Bodhi sighed.  

“Nothing I say is going to stop you from going, is it,” Bodhi said, already resigned. “Come on, then. We better get you some nice clothes.”

Steal them, more like.

Cassian could tell from the tense set of Bodhi’s shoulders that he didn’t like it. He didn’t say anything about it, but he didn’t like it. But he never would have said anything about it, either. He would let Cassian do this.

“Blue?” Bodhi asked, smoothing his hand down a long blue robe. It would have been so easy to pretend that they were out shopping for groceries or something happy “It’s your color.”

“Prince De-par?” Someone called. They both ignored it, until the man who said it was right upon them. “Prince De-par?”

Bodhi jerked his head up. “Yes?” He said, clearly confused.

“I thought that was you!” the man said, bowing deep to Bodhi. “I was lead to believe that you were unwell.”

He thought Bodhi was the prince? This was better than Cassian could have hoped for. It would be much easier than slipping in the back and pretending like he had money and no morals, hoping that no one would notice him.

“Oh,” Bodhi said. “Yes, well, I wasn’t going to let a cold keep me in bed. I’ve never had a chance to explore the city.”

“Surely you aren’t here alone?” the man asked. “Would your mother _really_ be happy with her only son roaming about the city like a common thug?”

“My bodyguard is with me.”

Cassian’s cue. He took a quiet step forward, to stand just behind Bodhi’s shoulder.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he,” the man said, giving Cassian a swarmy grin.

“Thank you, but he’s mine,” Bodhi said icily. So icily that the man took a step back, stuttering.

“Then - then I expect we’ll see you at the gala tonight?”

“It seems very likely,” Bodhi said.

“Excellent! I look forward to it!” and then the man was going.

“You did _amazing_ ,” Cassian said, watching the man disappeared into the crowd. By the time the man was gone, Bodhi’s fingers had found his and held tight. They were shaking. But no one would have seen that a few minutes ago, when he’d very convincingly been pretending to be a prince.

Bodhi blinked. “I think this is _very_ unfair,” he told Cassian, voice shaking just like his hands were. “Why couldn’t _you_ look like some stupid prince?”

“We don’t have to,” Cassian said immediately, turning to look at Bodhi.

He could tell just how much Bodhi wanted to take the offer, to pretend that he had never been mistaken for Prince De-par, to fly away back to the rebellion and spend the night wrapped in Cassian’s arms, instead of going to this ball. “It means a lot to me that you’d say that.”

“Bodhi, we _don’t_ have to go,” Cassian said again. It was very important to him that Bodhi know that they _didn’t have to_.

“It’s okay,” Bodhi said. He leaned his forehead against Cassian’s. “We’re okay.”

\-----------

He looked every inch the rich spoiled prince once Cassian had carefully helped him dress in the rich, blue robes that a prince might actually wear. “Do you really think I can pull this off?” Bodhi asked quietly, adjusting the golden circlet on his head with fingers that dripping with golden rings. Fake, of course, but who would be able to tell.

“Yes,” Cassian said, although it really depended on how well Bodhi could bluff. He’d seen Bodhi bluff at sabacc before and it was impressive, but those stakes were much less high. “You _very much_ look the part.”

“Thanks,” Bodhi mumbled.

In the privacy of the doorway, where no one could see them, Cassian pressed close and kissed him, tangling his hands in the deep blue of Bodhi’s cloak. Bodhi had never done this before. Bodhi had agreed to it so easily, but he was so scared. Cassian could feel his hands trembling.

“I’ll be right there,” Cassian promised. “I will _be there_ with you. Every step.”

“I know,” Bodhi said, He took a deep breath in, reached up and smoothed his hair, smoothed his cloak. Arranged his face to look like he cared about absolutely nothing. Then he stepped out into the street, towards the ball. Cassian followed suit, smoothing down his basic bodyguard blacks.

He followed exactly half a pace behind Bodhi. This was _very_ far from the first time he'd ever gone undercover but it _was_ the first time he'd gone undercover and not been in the lead. He was usually an Imperial officer, with K as his security droid, though he'd been Imperial maintenance workers and bartenders and really, anything else he had to be. But even then, he controlled his own mission.

But this time he would have to follow Bodhi's lead.

Bodhi seemed to be thinking the same thing of course. It took him several steps to gain confidence, but at least he didn't turn around and look at Cassian, which was exactly what a royal prince wouldn't do. No, instead he walked – glided, really, once he had his footing – up to the officer at the door, dressed I Imperial gray. “Prince De-par,” he said smoothly. “Of Esca.”

“Welcome, Your Highness,” the man said, giving him a slimy grin. “May I see your invitation?”

Cassian didn’t react to this outwardly, though inwardly he was cursing himself for being so stupid as to not think about an invitation. As he was behind Bodhi, he couldn’t see what might have crossed Bodhi’s face, only had his words to go on. “You think I need an invitation? Is my name _not enough_?”

“I’m so sorry, sir,” the man said meekly. “It’s protocol.”

“For the _lesser_ ,” Bodhi sneered, drawing him shoulders back. He reached out a gold-laden hand and placed it on the man’s shoulder.  “You _will_ let me in.”

Again, Cassian was behind Bodhi, but he could feel the palpable shift in the air. The guard straightened up, a weird look on his face. Energy seemed to be practically radiating from Bodhi. “I will let you in,” the man said, sounding a little strangled. But he stood aside.

“Thank you,” Bodhi said smoothly, like he’d never been angry. It was impossibly believable, Cassian could just see Bodhi standing there, being outrageous and then pretending it had never happened. And then Bodhi was moving inside. Cassian one step behind him.

Inside the hallway, it was dark and beautiful. If Cassian were a different sort of man, he might appreciate the marble or the murals or anything, but he wasn’t a different sort of man. He was only looking at Bodhi.

“I don’t think he really believed me,” Bodhi whispered.

Cassian reached forward in the privacy of the hallway and put both hands on Bodhi’s face. “Are you okay?” He said, but he meant something different know. Things had changed, they both knew it. Not for the worst, really, but Bodhi looked a little ill.

“Yeah,” Bodhi said unconvincingly. Not that Cassian would have believed him either way, because who could be after influencing someone like that, something that was undoubtedly the force. Cassian didn’t know the Force like Bodhi must, growing up in Jedha. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Cassian said, because he had to trust Bodhi. He dropped his hands. Resumed position.

\-----

Bodhi had always been good at bluffing, Cassian knew this. Knew it was probably the only way that Bodhi had survived in the Empire. He’d have been good even without the Force. But he was amazing, here. Head held high, mingling with the best of them. Making plans to summer at the ambassador’s house or another prince’s winter palace or what have you.

He wasn’t the only bodyguard there, of course. Most of them hovered on the edges of the  crowd, so Cassian did the same, moving around the perimeter as Bodhi did. Maybe he could get the information he needed here.

“Which is yours?” One of the other bodyguards asked. She had unnaturally blue eyes and red hair slicked back.

“Prince De-par of Esca,” Cassian said, nodding. “And you?”

“The madame of West Tarruh,” she said formally. West Tarruh was a small midrim planet, but very conveniently located for Imperial forces. Bodhi was chatting with the madame now.

“You aren’t supposed to be in love with him, you know,” the redhead said, following Cassian’s gaze. Cassian clenched his jaw; he’d clearly been slipping if this woman could _see_ everything written on his face. That he was in _love_ with Bodhi.

“I’ll thank you to mind your own business,” Cassian said calmly, taking a step away. She looked sad. He could see the way she looked at her own charge. She was unlucky. The Madame would probably never love her the way that Bodhi loved Cassian. Bodhi would shake off the prince persona and go right back to loving Cassian.

Eventually, Bodhi caught Cassian’s eyes, a subtle question. _Ready_? Cassian made polite apologies to the man he was talking to and stepped close to Bodhi, who was making those same apologies to men who were much more richly dressed.

“Was it worth it?” Bodhi asked, once they were out of the room, out of the range of Imperial ears, out into the city. He pulled the golden circlet off his head, let his hair tumble down. He looked free, now, and Cassian couldn’t help but pull him close and kiss him.

“One of the bodyguards told me I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you,” Cassian said, instead of a real answer. “You were very convincing, though.:

“Oh, I should pretend to be a prince more often?” Bodhi asked.

“No,” Cassian said, kissing him again. “I like you better like this.”


End file.
